the_roleplaying_scientistsfandomcom-20200214-history
Character Side Stories
These are side stories which develop relationships between the lodgers and are accepted as part of the story line. They may be referenced to by future stories. Before ...Everything. How Elaina and Helen Met Elaina and Helen have been friends even before the society was founded... well after the society was founded...kind of. Elaina and Helen are decedents from the original Dr. Henry Jekyll and Mr. Hyde however due to a time anomaly they were sent back to the Victorian Era. This story focuses on how Elaina and Helen met in the past--future--...just how they met and became friends. Early Days These stories are from back when TRpS was just getting started and coherent stories hadn't really gotten off the ground yet. Books Mz. Hyde and Dr. Helen start talking about reading. After Nex's Return before Hela's Arc A Waste of Gunpowder (Hen Meets Nex) Hen watches the firework displays being shot off at night for the inaugural celebration of the new archbishop. Nex comes to join his company. Restrained Sophistication Hen and Madame La Déchante watch the inaugural fireworks celebrating the new archbishop together. What Was and What Is (Mz. Hyde meets Jasper) The Moderator and Mz. Hyde meet Jasper. They share stories as fireworks celebrating the new archbishop explode over head. Forever Intertwined (Nex and Dreamer meet Jasper) Jasper meets Nex and Dreamer as they view the fireworks celebrating the new archbishop. Don't Feed the Elaina After Midnight After winning a cookie from Mz. Hyde and a Cake from Hela, Elaina gets a sugar rush. Losing all reason, she attacks Allison. During Elise Story line Doors A quick dialogue between the House doctor and his new challenger- who questions his position as the Society's "Doctor Strong". One of many conversations showcasing their antagonistic relationship. Nex, Catt, and a Cup of Tea Catt bumps into Nex in the hallway. They then deepen their friendship over a cup of tea. Assassination Nex finds Elaina thinking about all that has happened in the middle of the hall. Nex then takes Elaina on an assassination. After Elise Story line Lawnmowers Part 1 A very important two part story. In part 1 Mz. Hyde defends her husband, Edward Hyde, from Elaina. Hela comes to Elaina's aid while SoljaGold (Narrator) laughs in the background. Lawnmowers Part 2 In part 2, Mz. Hyde re-confronts Elaina and Hela isn't there to defend her. Mz. Hyde also has a revelation about Edward's linage. During Normality Wings of Th' Devol' A new lodger comes in with many questions. Sarashina becomes annoyed and Mz. Hyde bonds with her. Dreamer's Return (Not-Allison) Dreamer returns from her long trip and is greeted by Not-Allison. Festival of Strength A series of unfinished short stories celebrating the 2016 Olympics. During Actions Have Consequences Check In After returning to the society, Dreamer gets a check up from Hen. During Tales from the ER Living the High Life Elias struggles back to the Society after an eventful night at a local bar only to bump into Lanyon. Having Fun Elias struggles back to the Society after an eventful night at a local bar only to bump into Nex. Mostly Helpless Elias struggles back to the Society after an eventful night at a local bar only to bump into Mattias and Jasper. A Strong Singing Drink Elias struggles back to the Society after an eventful night at a local bar only to bump into Brian. Cake Lady Elias struggles back to the Society after an eventful night at a local bar only to bump into Alicia. Trouble Elias struggles back to the Society after an eventful night at a local bar only to bump into Alice. During New and Old Faces In the Morning The next day with Mattias, Velius and John. Rated M for Mature content. Nightmares That night Mattias has a nightmare and Velius and John go to explore it. Rated M for Mature content. During Potential Ninety-Nines Lewis and Hastie bond over a couple of ninety-nines. More than First Impressions A continuation of Velius, John, Mattias and company's story. Rated M for matu Category:Character Side Stories Category:Side Story